


The Night Was Also Moist

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's August, time for <a>Coldest Hits</a>. Honestly, this almost didn't happen and is pretty much BS'd (the DCBB and the new semester have really kicked my ass). For more of this (or less) check out my <a>Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.  “What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

 

Garth, having recently turned back into his human, non super werewolf self, stared down at the remains of what was once Mr. Fizzles. “You were the best sock puppet a man could ever ask for.” 

 

Bess gripped him close to her chest. “It’ll be okay. I just found another orphaned sock in the dryer the other day. You can make a new one.” 

 

“But the kids love Mr. Fizzles. How do I explain to them that he’s gone.” 

 

Bess refrained from mentioning that the older kids most certainly were not fond of the sock puppet, but didn’t have the heart to break it to her husband. The (sadly) younger crowd did enjoy the puppet. “Maybe you can use it as a lesson. Explaining that while Mr. Fizzles was adored, it was much better for him to be a victim then for it to be a human.” 

 

“I know, but it’s already hard enough to explain to recently turned kids about their condition, the death of something beloved will be even harder.” 

 

Bess motioned to rise her husband off the floor. “I think it will go okay. I’ll make some cookies and if it gets out of hand maybe let them go out and play.” 

 

Garth sniffled. “Okay, you’re the best honey.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

He gave her a kiss and picked up the tattered remains of Mr. Fizzles. “He was the best of his kind. He will be truly missed.” 

 

The rain continued on, as if also in mourning for the loss of such a peaceful spirit. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's August, time for Coldest Hits. Honestly, this almost didn't happen and is pretty much BS'd (the DCBB and the new semester have really kicked my ass). For more of this (or less) check out my Tumblr.


End file.
